Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of disclosure generally relate to integrated display and capacitive sensing devices and, more particularly, capacitive sensing using discrete lighting elements.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers) In other examples, proximity sensor devices are used in keyboards, buttons, and user interface elements configured to detect input (such as space bar keys, finger-print sensors and touchpad buttons integrated in a laptop c-cover or mobile phone bezel). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).